As is known, and referring now to FIG. 1, digital rights management (DRM) and enforcement system is highly desirable in connection with digital content 12 such as digital audio, digital video, digital text, digital data, digital multimedia, etc., where such digital content 12 is to be distributed to users. Upon being received by the user, such user renders or ‘plays’ the digital content with the aid of an appropriate rendering device such as a media player on a personal computer 14 or the like.
Typically, a content owner distributing such digital content 12 wishes to restrict what the user can do with such distributed digital content 12. For example, the content owner may wish to restrict the user from copying and redistributing such content 12 to a second user, or may wish to allow distributed digital content 12 to be played only a limited number of times, only for a certain total time, only on a certain type of machine, only on a certain type of media player, only by a certain type of user, etc.
However, after distribution has occurred, such content owner has very little if any control over the digital content 12. A DRM system 10, then, allows the controlled rendering or playing of arbitrary forms of digital content 12, where such control is flexible and definable by the content owner of such digital content. Typically, content 12 is distributed to the user in the form of a package 13 by way of any appropriate distribution channel. The digital content package 13 as distributed may include the digital content 12 encrypted with a symmetric encryption/decryption key (KD), (i.e., (KD(CONTENT))), as well as other information identifying the content, how to acquire a license for such content, etc.
The trust-based DRM system 10 allows an owner of digital content 12 to specify license rules that must be satisfied before such digital content 12 is allowed to be rendered on a user's computing device 14. Such license rules can include the aforementioned temporal requirement, and may be embodied within a digital license 16 that the user/user's computing device 14 (hereinafter, such terms are interchangeable unless circumstances require otherwise) must obtain from the content owner or an agent thereof. Such license 16 also includes the decryption key (KD) for decrypting the digital content, perhaps encrypted according to a key decryptable by the user's computing device.
The content owner for a piece of digital content 12 must trust that the user's computing device 14 will abide by the rules and requirements specified by such content owner in the license 16, i.e. that the digital content 12 will not be rendered unless the rules and requirements within the license 16 are satisfied. Preferably, then, the user's computing device 14 is provided with a trusted component or mechanism 18 that will not render the digital content 12 except according to the license rules embodied in the license 16 associated with the digital content 12 and obtained by the user.
The trusted component 18 typically has a license evaluator 20 that determines whether the license 16 is valid, reviews the license rules and requirements in such valid license 16, and determines based on the reviewed license rules and requirements whether the requesting user has the right to render the requested digital content 12 in the manner sought, among other things. As should be understood, the license evaluator 20 is trusted in the DRM system 10 to carry out the wishes of the owner of the digital content 12 according to the rules and requirements in the license 16, and the user should not be able to easily alter such trusted element for any purpose, nefarious or otherwise.
As should be understood, the rules and requirements in the license 16 can specify whether the user has rights to render the digital content 12 based on any of several factors, including who the user is, where the user is located, what type of computing device the user is using, what rendering application is calling the DRM system, the date, the time, etc. In addition, the rules and requirements of the license 16 may limit the license 16 to a pre-determined number of plays, or pre-determined play time, for example.
The rules and requirements may be specified in the license 16 according to any appropriate language and syntax. For example, the language may simply specify attributes and values that must be satisfied (DATE must be later than X, e.g.), or may require the performance of functions according to a specified script (IF DATE greater than X, THEN DO . . . , e.g.).
Upon the license evaluator 20 determining that the license 16 is valid and that the user satisfies the rules and requirements therein, the digital content 12 can then be rendered. In particular, to render the content 12, the decryption key (KD) is obtained from the license 16 and is applied to (KD(CONTENT)) from 30 the content package 13 to result in the actual content 12, and the actual content 12 is then in fact rendered.
In a DRM system 10, content 12 is packaged for use by a user by encrypting such content 12 and associating a license 16 having a set of rules with the content 12, whereby the content 12 can be rendered only in accordance with the rules in the license 16. Because the content 12 requires the license 16 for access thereto, then, the content 12 may be freely distributed. Accordingly, to package content 12 for publishing in accordance with the DRM system 10, a packager and a licensor must exchange information such that the packager can package DRM content 12 for which the licensor can issue a corresponding license 16. More particularly, a need exists for a method and mechanism by which a licensor can ‘provision’ a packager to package content for publishing, by which the packager in fact packages the content for publishing, and by which a license for the packaged content is obtained by a user.